Possession
by Seto's Darkness
Summary: I'll give you monthly allowance. I'll let you live in my mansion. I'll save Iruka from his sickness. I'll promote Tsunade in her work. I'll unfire Jiraiya. I'll give you everything. As long as you stay with me. [SasuNaru Rich!Sasuke Poor!Naruto AU]


**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**Warnings: **Yaoi. Shounen-Ai. SasuNaru. Kind of evil!Sasuke XD;; OOC? Rich!Sasuke, Poor!Naruto cliché, language, etc, etc. XD;; Rated **M**.

**Authoresses' Notes:** Sorry for the delay. Announcements and explanations at my profile page :) Thanks to everybody who email-ed, PM'd, IM'd me.

**Promotions: **Please join the C2 for the OTP in Naruto: SasuNaru and NaruSasu: _SasuNaru Shounen ai and Yaoi Heaven_. Please join _my_ forum for Filipino yaoi-shounen-ai enthusiasts. Links are **on my profile**.

Hope you enjoy reading :)

* * *

He already had everything.

Uchiha Sasuke stared impassively at the stretch of green, trimmed grass that covered the huge expanse of his estate. His face was schooled into the neutral expression that was already perfected by his older brother.

As the CEO of the well-known Uchiha Corporation, a software and gadget development company that recently ventured into gaming technologies, Sasuke was placed as the top businessman in Asia and one of the top ten in the world.

He already had everything.

His five-storey mansion has an indoor swimming pool, has a state-of-the-art security system that he developed, has over 100 staff that would scramble towards him as he wished, has the best chef found in Japan to prepare various culinary delights, has the most beautiful garden behind its towering height, has twenty cars ready for his use, and lots more.

He already had everything.

If persuaded by a great enough deal, he would appear as a special guest in various talk shows, celebrity shows, advertisements, movies. He inwardly cringed as he remembered the chaos his presence in a movie shooting brought. He could still remember the overdramatic lead actress falling into a grace_less_ swoon as she glanced at him.

He was exceedingly popular, and everybody seemed to have forgotten the nasty accident that left him alone eleven years ago. The people and the mass media only saw the awesome gorgeous young bachelor who was the head of the revived Uchiha Corporation. They forgot the pity they lavishly showered eleven years ago, upon the eight-year-old child, who happened to be the lone survivor of a brutal massacre.

He already had everything.

Years spent alone, mostly in shadows, stripped him of the feelings that normal people normally possessed. After the hospital bills greedily fed upon the remaining money of the not-really-famous-back-then Uchiha Corporation, he was sent to an adoption center. He spent five weeks of getting stares that were mocking and pitying, before he finally couldn't take it anymore.

There was a clamor about the Uchiha orphan that escaped the adoption center, but the interest died out soon after. He decided, back then, that he's going to recover everything that was lost to him. He's going to overcome the obstacles, and he's going to be powerful, strong enough to find and avenge his family's death.

Striving hard to study excellently, performing various part-time-jobs to support himself, living _alone_…

He realized, back then, that having _humane _emotions could stop his progress. He still had his eyes set on his goals, so he broke away from his childhood, and he became steadily colder, and he distanced himself away from the others who were contented with the way life flew by.

It appeared to be the right course of action, and now, here he was, the center of everybody's attention, the subject of everybody's talk, the idol of everybody's admiration.

He already had everything.

But adding something to that 'everything' wouldn't hurt, would it?

* * *

**Chapter One**

_**Everything You Can Wish For

* * *

**_

"Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto, please proceed to the principal's office," An automated-sounding voice disrupted the tense atmosphere inside Kurenai-sensei's class, and the students erupted into snickering as the blond in-question wailed loudly.

"Naruto, go to the principal's office after you finished your quiz," Kurenai instructed sternly, and with one authoritative clap on the teacher's table, everybody's concentration went back to the quiz papers in front of them.

It was a typical class in the seniors of Konoha High School.

A few minutes later, Kurenai asked the students to submit their work. Of course, the studious ones smugly watched the others who crammed to answer five more questions. Several people painfully craned their necks to stare at the answers of their smart seatmates. Loud groans and carefree chatter and hearty complaints filled the classroom as they filed out for their lunch break.

Uzumaki Naruto asked his friends to buy his usual lunch –three bowls of ramen- since he still needed to visit the principal's office. His friends –mostly guys- were confused, since the blond hasn't done any prank this week… _yet_. There was no reason for Naruto to be called to the office.

Nevertheless, Naruto still made his way towards the principal's office, unaware of the events that awaited him there.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke's twenty-minute wait ended when the door opened slowly.

The business tycoon easily convinced the principal that he had some serious business with _this person_, something that he should discuss with privacy. Sasuke had then smoothly passed a fat, white envelope into the old geezer's wrinkled hands, and stared at him coolly. The principal almost skipped out of his office, probably to count the money that Sasuke gave him.

A blond head poked uneasily inside, surveying the surroundings, before Uzumaki Naruto finally came inside the room. Sasuke felt a rare rush of warmth when he saw the familiar face. He last saw Naruto when they were thirteen, still in grade seven.

Sasuke was a bit glad that Naruto was held back for two years, because it made tracking the blond down easier. After the Uchiha did his research on the blond, he set out for Konoha High School, intent on _possessing_ the golden-haired teen.

Those crystal-blue eyes focused on him, and recognition filtered into those orbs. "Sa-Sasuke?" Naruto asked hesitantly, shocked at seeing his ex-classmate-now-business-tyrant inside the principal's office.

The raven-haired male flashed a confident smirk. Black eyes watched how tension seeped into the blond's shorter frame. The smirk widened a bit more, before he gestured for Naruto to take a seat. Naruto complied, all the while watching him suspiciously. After all, the two of them hadn't been exactly buddies in elementary, or in junior high. Naruto couldn't think of any possible reason as to why Sasuke would look for him now.

Much as Sasuke enjoyed seeing shock and confusion swirling beneath others' eyes, he decided to spare the blond the trouble.

"I'm going to give you 1 billion yen," The young Uchiha said monotonously, as though the topic he was broaching was something mundane. The crystal-blue eyes widened at the amount of money the popular businessman was offering. The tension was still in those proud shoulders, though, and Sasuke was a bit annoyed and pleased to find that Naruto isn't as greedy as the rest of the world.

He easily flicked open the briefcase, and a crisp scent of newly-imprinted money filled the room. The amount he offered was already packed, as he was confident that this deal would be quickly made. Naruto's gaping expression hasn't subsided yet. Sasuke couldn't blame his ex-classmate. After all, in elementary and junior high, he had to walk to school because he couldn't afford wasting money on transportation.

_Things change,_ Sasuke thought bitterly, while his facial expression hasn't changed a bit.

Sasuke gave his most charming smile. "In exchange, you have to _always_ stay with me."

The somewhat-odd request was met with tense silence. Sasuke patiently waited for Naruto's agreement, because really, who would resist 1 billion yen?

_Not Naruto,_ He thought dryly, recalling the tiny apartment that Naruto inhabited since elementary school. If the blond wanted, he could use the money to buy a presentable house in the areas surrounding Tokyo, and he could take his unofficial 'guardians' with him. Sasuke remembered the gambler Tsunade, the writer Jiraiya and the teacher Iruka that has watched over Naruto ever since he was orphaned. Ever since birth.

"Stay with you?" Naruto echoed hollowly, his eyes downcast and covered by the long blond bangs. Sasuke gave a grunt of agreement.

When Naruto lifted his face, it was filled with overflowing fury.

"GO TO HELL, YOU BASTARD!"

* * *

He was angry.

His mind summoned the _un_wanted picture of the blond –eyes wide with undisguised loathing, lips curled into unforgiving words- from earlier. Pale fists shook in tightly-repressed anger.

No, he was downright furious.

_How dare he reject me?! How dare he!_

He squeezed obsidian orbs shut. The limousine traveled at an even pace, and he found himself hating everything. Everything, everything.

_What more does he want?!_

He was breathtakingly gorgeous, undeniably famous, supremely powerful, unbelievably rich, and extremely talented. There was nobody in this world who was supposed to deny him of anything, any_one_ he wanted.

He opened his eyes. If he looked at a mirror now, he'd have to say that he looked terrifying. His charcoal-colored eyes were narrowed disdainfully, and his posture was stiff with pent-up frustration.

_I'm going to possess you, no matter what.

* * *

_

When Uzumaki Naruto, nineteen years old, went home from playing at the arcade with his high school buddies, he was welcomed by two of the dearest people in his life.

The surprise wore off immediately, but there was still something in the somber atmosphere that told Naruto that there's something important that happened. From the grim looks on their faces, the blond doubted it being good news.

"…What is it?" Naruto asked, removing his school jacket and hanging near the closet.

Old Lady Tsunade was the first one to speak. Her usual authoritative voice sounded a bit forlorn now. Her commanding hazel-brown eyes were averted from Naruto's questioning eyes.

"The landlady increased the rent by half," She said in a serious tone. The blond felt his knees grow weak. The landlady was usually an accommodating person, but she was different when it came to money matters.

"I-I'll work overtime!" The blond offered, before another idea popped into his head. "We can all just live together!" Naruto turned excited azure eyes to the well-known pervert.

"…I got fired when the Uchiha Corporation bought the newspaper company earlier today," The white-haired man said bitterly, and Naruto paled. _Uchiha?_

The smirk on the other's face, while his hand presented the one billion yen…

Naruto bit back an angry snarl.

"…And Iruka was rushed into the hospital this afternoon. He had a coughing fit in the middle of the class, and—"

Tsunade's words continued, but Naruto wasn't listening anymore. These problems were too much to be considered as coincidences of bad luck.

The blond supposed that he should have expected the other to be as stubborn as before. However, Naruto didn't really expect that Sasuke was serious enough to do this.

"…The doctors said that full recovery must call for some more expensive medicine and a possible surgery—"

One thing was for sure.

Naruto clenched his fists, knowing but not wanting to do what Sasuke wanted him to do.

_This is all Sasuke's fault.

* * *

_

**To Be Continued**

Oh, my. Sasuke is such an arrogant, conniving, clever, sexy, rich bastard XD;; And poor Naruto's being manipulated T.T;; Ehh, Sasuke's rich enough to make anyone die of envy, lol. Criticisms, comments, ideas, suggestions and any other contributions to the plot (which I'm still developing now) are very much appreciated:D Rest assured that I'll do my best adding my own twists to this cliché Rich!Sasuke-Poor!Naruto AU setting XD

**School System: **Grade Six (12), then Junior High/Grade Seven-Eight (13-14), then High School/First-Second-Third Year (15-16-17). Naruto was held back for two years, so he's at the same age as Sasuke. Let's just assume that the Japanese system would allow Sasuke to be accelerated because he's a freakin' genius XD

**Next Chapter: **Sasuke wouldn't stop until he has completely wound Naruto into his hold. What does he want with Naruto anyway? Will Naruto agree to his deal, once he finds out that his loved ones are in danger? What measures would Sasuke do to ensure that Naruto will be his? Find out in **Chapter Two: Everything for a Revenge**

**Promotion: **Caged: SasuNaru **NC17 PWP oneshot: **To avoid causing harm to others, Naruto-in-heat was locked inside a cell. And… they somehow forgot to tell Sasuke to skip checking that cell… **Posted**: Not yet finished/posted, but please do check my livejournal/ffnet profile regularly for the link:D

Thank you, everyone, for your support:)

**Please review :)**


End file.
